


Venom Scars

by casslaw



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casslaw/pseuds/casslaw
Summary: Jacob notices light scarring in a private place, and is eager to learn more.(Starring a really roundabout explanation as to why Jacob is with Edward. And world building!)





	Venom Scars

With a deep sigh, Jacob pressed his own warm body against the cool stone figure underneath the silken sheets atop him.

His eyes flutter open, biting his lip and wriggling his toes. _Fuck._

The cloying burn in his nostrils was all too familiar, as he rolls out of Edward's bed, feet hitting the cold toned carpet underneath it. Edward was ignoring him, probably not for his own sake, but for Jacob's. 

Was everything in this house always this cold?

Jacob moved to the solitary bathroom, splashing his face with water and rubbing his eyes as he stares deep into the mirror.

Where did he fuck up?

-

Leah was long gone from Jacob's pack, unable to deal with the deeper feelings that Jacob had grown for Edward. Seth was far used to it by now however, having had his own reserved crush for Edward while Bella was around.

 _Bella._ The name drew a sharp pain to Jacob's chest. He couldn't understand how Edward could deal with the loss of Bella, but then again, Jacob wasn't sure how he himself could either.

After Bella bled out before the venom could get to her heart, Edward disappeared for nearly a month. Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee probably only worsened the deal, but Rosalie very quickly took on the twisted role as some sort of horrific adoptive mother. Jacob would have torn Rosalie's head off, if Renesmee hadn't been so content with her. It made Jacob sick.

And, Edward returned, though he seemed very different. Hollow almost. It had taken nearly a year before Edward seemed to return from the brink. Apparently he'd gone to the Volturi, begging for any kind of release. Chelsea had lessened the ties of his former romance, another bullshit vampire power. Jacob didn't think it would work on himself, but he knew never to think of that around Edward. It only hurt him. 

And Jacob felt like he was going crazy, because he didn't _want_ to hurt Edward.

-

Stripping completely, Jacob sets foot into the large shower, turning the dial up to full heat. It was barely warmer than he was, but the pressure was phenomenal. Stupid vampire plumbing. His back arched, eyes closing as he lets the water press in on him.

He stood still for a minute, before hearing someone clearing their throat by the door. His eyes jump open, noticing a hesitant Edward clothed in little more than a pair of black silk boxers, that clung to his hips. Jacob's eyes flicker up and down his body. He looks back up at Edward's eyes, who was now smiling, very clearly content with Jacob's approval. 

Jacob could feel his cheeks darken, not obvious against his russet skin, but still obvious enough for someone with such heightened sensed to see. He scoffs, crossing his arms and leaning against the white tile.

"What do you want?" Jacob's eyes close again.

"Just coming in to brush my teeth. Morning breath." Edward gives a slight grin, though Jacob couldn't see, and heads towards the sink, apparently enjoying some sort of inside joke.

"Mmph." Jacob seemed as if he didn't want to talk any more, as he shakes his hair dry like a dog, stepping from the shower cubicle. Steam rises from his skin, as he wraps a towel around his waist and heads back out into Edward's bedroom.

There was a period of silence from the bathroom, though Jacob could smell the light hint of mint from the bathroom, in among the overbearingly sweet smell of vampire.

He towels off, debating briefly whether or not to put some clothing on. Jacob sighs, and grabs a t-shirt, pulling it on.

It was difficult, having imprinted. He wanted everything for Renesmee, anything he could offer. And these days, she was needing independence. Which was difficult. But the most difficult request he'd filled was the one that made him get into Edward's bed every night. Jacob's affection for Edward clearly pleased her very much.

He pulls on a pair of sweat pants, as Edward pads out, water glistening on his pale marble body. He hadn't even heard the shower run.

Jacob pauses for thought, knowing Edward was prying through his thoughts.

"I can't help it, you're unusually contemplative today." Edward mused, and Jacob snorted.

"Things have been on my mind recently. Especially with Rosalie having taken Renesmee out of town." Jacob sighed, and Edward gave a soft nod, clearly able to empathize. 

"You don't have to stay here any more. Renesmee doesn't have to know you weren't keeping me company." Edward offered, though Jacob knew it would definitely be told to her almost immediately. Probably as soon as she asked. Edward gave a light chuckle, agreeing.

"It's fine. I mean, your bed is way nicer than mine." The bed at his father's house was also much too small.

Edward didn't respond with words, but he gave a light smile, moving to hastily make the bed. Jacob gave a light pause, before rolling his eyes. He stands moving in close and stopping Edward.

"What's the point in making the bed if we're just gonna mess it up soon anyway?" Jacob enthused, hands running down Edward's smooth sides, coming to rest on his waist.

Edward gave a light breathy laugh, moving in to lap at Jacob's neck lightly, slathering him with a slight coating of venom. Jacob could feel the numbing tingle dulling his senses, and he pushes Edward to the bed, moving to kneel in front of him. Edward seemed to catch his drift, hand moving to delicately wrap it's way into Jacob's hair. He pushes up against it, licking his lips.

He could see Edward's cock swelling with venom, and while Edward was a little smaller than Jacob in length (werewolf genes), Edward definitely made up for it in technique.

Jacob leans in, licking the head gently, eyes zeroing in on a few tiny white lines, encircling the base of Edward's length. His eyebrows furrow, sucking gently for a minute or so before he pops off.

"What are those scars from?" Jacob looks up, noticing Edward's face looking concerned.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ah." Edward nods, tongue flitting out to dart across his lips. "Well, uh, you know how vampires can reattach limbs with venom?"

Jacob paused, connecting the dots in his brain. Cheeks flooding with red.

"Are those... self inflicted?" Jacob swallows.

Edward gives a terse nod.

"Fuck... Uh, just gotta say, that's really fucking hot." Jacob seemed dazed, and Edward laughed, before pulling Jacob up onto the bed to press up against him.

"You don't think any less of me because I've masturbated so hard I pulled my dick off?" Edward raised a thick brow, and Jacob shakes his head.

"No. Christ. That's one hell of a story."

"Mmph." Edward hummed gently, lips moving to gently kiss down Jacob's body.

Jacob's brain was whirring, thoughts clouding over as Edward worked his body, cold fingers grabbing his thick dick and stroking gently. He didn't even think vampires masturbated, let alone could get so... far with it.

Jacob lets out a sharp moan, feeling a cold finger pressing up against his entrance. His body shudders, feeling the slick lube of Edward's venom sliding in with the digit. He presses his face into the bed sheets, embarrassed that the other vampires in the house clearly knew what was going on. Wasn't the first time. Wouldn't be the first time he's warned about his volume, either.

He grips the silken sheets, toes curling as another digit slides in to meet the other. Edward was beyond skilled at using his fingers, reading Jacob's thoughts as to what felt good, what didn't, when to press another finger in. In fact, during sex Jacob barely ever talked, the only noise generally coming from him were moans of pleasure.

Suddenly the pressure at his back door disappeared, and before Jacob could whine, Edward was pressing his tongue inside him.

Jacob could feel his whole lower half growing numb, from the venom overriding his system. His dick was harder than ever though, weeping against the bed sheets. He saw stars, Edward's tongue writhing around inside of him. Fucking hell that felt incredible.

His hips shudder, thinking anything to get Edward to keep going. Edward complied, giving a breathy gasp as a finger joins his tongue, before being pulled away. It took less than a millisecond before the head of Edward's cock was pressed against Jacob's hole, head sliding in with the help of Edward's venom.

Jacob's body grew numb, and he knew that he was definitely going to need to sleep this off. Edward's fingers pressed against his ass, squeezing roughly and pulling Jacob back against his white marble body. Jacob gasps, gyrating his hips to roll Edward around inside of him.

"F-Fuck..." Jacob whimpered, feeling his body stretched with the vampire's cool cock.

Edward started to thrust, gently at first, although it didn't take long for him to start to increase in speed. Jacob took a second to marvel at the cock inside of him, at how it was almost perfect, not too thick, long enough to please him in almost every way, the gently curve making it press right against his prostate... it was crazy.

Edward didn't seem to mind his thoughts clearly lusting over his cock. In fact, it seemed as if it helped, making Edward pump his hips quickly, rolling with each thrust.

Jacob couldn't help himself, Edward overwhelming his every sense, the smell of sex, the cold fingers kneading his ass, spreading him apart. He could feel Edward's eyes, feel them watching his cock disappear into Jacob's tight hole. Jacob couldn't take it for too long, cock pumping out a thick smattering of cum against Edward's sheets. Edward could feel Jacob's orgasm through his thoughts, and it didn't take long for Edward to follow, and Jacob could feel a significant amount of Edward's own cum penetrate his body. Edward kept thrusting though, riding through his orgasm.

After a few more thrusts, Edward pulls out, followed by some of his cum, running down between Jacob's cheeks. Edward leaned in, lapping gently, Jacob gasping for air. After being cleaned out carefully, Jacob curls up, everything from the waist down completely numb. Edward gives a small smile, falling down beside him and wrapping the two of them in a white comforter.

"You okay, Jacob?" Edward questioned, seeming concerned.

Jacob nods, thinking comforting thoughts. Edward then seemed content, leaning in and hugging him. 

Sighing, Jacob closes his eyes and leans back. Maybe this arrangement wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been beta'd. Rushed for time, so if there's any mistakes I'll come back to fix them later. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
